


An Octave Above Thunder

by menel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deception, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: It is the start of the Winternight festival, and Thor misses his brother greatly.





	An Octave Above Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Carol Muske-Duke’s poem and poetry collection of the same name.

“And who do you imagine that I am?” Loki asked, stepping away as Thor reached for him. 

“Must I imagine that you are someone?” Thor asked in return, his hand grazing a forest green sleeve. 

Loki flashed a seductive smile, the angles of the mask that he wore keeping his face well hidden but accentuating the curve of his lips and the brightness in his eyes. There was a matching lilt in his voice when he answered. 

“The very nature of a masque is to pretend. For one night, we strip away our daily cares and the world is full of possibility.” He placed a hand on his brother’s chest. “You don’t have to be the Crown Prince of Asgard,” he said. “Not if you don’t want to be. Which begs the question,” he added, the coyness returning to his voice. “Who am I?” 

“You,” Thor said, seizing Loki suddenly about the waist so that he gasped involuntarily. “You,” Thor repeated, “are the light I’ve loved and refused all my life.” 

 

 _One day earlier…_

 

The Winternight Festival marked the beginning of The Long Hunt. As such, Thor, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were preparing for the festival in the wilds of Skronheim, where the cold winds and woods hid the prey that they sought. The city of Asgard itself did not know winter. In the Realm Eternal, the weather remained a perpetual summer, encroached sometimes by the coolness of spring, perhaps even a touch of autumn, but never winter. Winter was found in the other regions, where Thor and his friends hunted now, chasing their elusive prey. The great white stag was a rare and special sacrifice. It would be a fitting gift for Odin and the Norns. 

As a child, Thor had found it strange that they celebrated a festival that did not touch them. How could they celebrate Winternight when winter never came? 

“Next you’ll say we shouldn’t celebrate Yule,” Loki had teased, laughing and pushing him. 

“Of course not!” Thor had cried, Yule being one of his favorite festivals, together with Midsummer. Those two were the biggest and most spectacular festivals of the Asgardian calendar and Thor had always loved a good feast.

Over the years, Thor’s appreciation of Winternight grew, in no small part thanks to his brother. Winternight was Loki’s favorite festival and for good reason. It was, as Loki had explained to him, a night of magic, when magical currents and forces were at their strongest, when Loki was truly in his element. How could Thor not grow to love a festival that his brother cherished so? 

But Thor saw less and less of Loki these days. His brother had always been a studious learner, but as they grew older so too did Loki’s thirst for knowledge. He was spending more time offworld, poring over ancient tomes in the great libraries of the Nine Realms, studying under the tutelage of the greatest scholars and _seidr_ practitioners and healers. Not that Thor had time to mope about his brother’s absence. His responsibilities as the Crown Prince continued to grow. He had his own studies in statecraft and diplomacy (both of which Loki excelled in), in military strategy and law making. He spent more time with the army and aided in the training of the troops. He often led his own forces now, sent out by Odin as the All-Father’s right hand to end skirmishes and settle disputes across the Nine Realms, especially when a strong hand was needed. (When finesse was called for, Loki would often accompany him. Tedious as those trips were, Thor could bear them – even enjoy them – if it meant having Loki by his side.)

But it was in the quiet moments, when Thor had time to rest or think, that he felt his brother’s absence acutely. There was even a touch of envy there, that Loki could do as he pleased, not bound by the same rigid strictures and responsibilities of the throne. Loki had a freedom that Thor would never possess and all the advantages of his title. But that wasn’t all. Thor knew that deeper desires were at play, ones that were forbidden and shameful when he thought of his brother. Perhaps it was a blessing that Loki spent so much time offworld now. He couldn’t be such a temptation, albeit unknowingly, if he wasn’t around. 

Normally so honest and open, that was the biggest lie Thor had ever told himself, one that he repeated so often he could almost believe it. 

But Winternight this year left a coldness in Thor’s heart, mirrored by the leafless trees where he was chasing the white stag. He had been eagerly expecting to see his brother – there wasn't a chance that Loki would miss the Winternight festivities – who was currently learning more about the seas from Njord in Vanaheim. But Asgard had received word three days ago that Loki would be staying in Vanaheim. He had been invited to participate in the sacred rituals with Freyja and Freyr, a great honor that he could not refuse. Thor understood this, but it didn’t lessen the bitter disappointment in his heart. In their hundreds of years, this would be the first Winternight he would spend without his brother.

Disappointment took Thor out into the wilds in search of the great white stag. Even without his brother – or perhaps because of him – he would celebrate Winternight as Loki would have seen fit. It was the least he could do.

* * * * *

Thor walked through the small village to the inn where he and his friends would spend the night. The hunt had ended late, the white stag finally caught at the very border of the forest. By then, it was too late to journey back to Asgard. They would ride back to the city in the morning with plenty of time to spare before the night’s festivities. Already, the village in which they were staying bore signs of the Winternight festival. The mood was buoyant and special lanterns already hung in the streets and outside buildings and homes. A carnival and troupe of entertainers were setting up in the village square. Everywhere Thor went, he was greeted with a bow or a respectful nod, the bright royal seal of Asgard glistening in the lamplight where the brooch clasped the red cloak onto his shoulder.

It was in this semi-distracted state (thinking naturally of his brother) that Thor walked rather forcefully into another person, knocking that poor soul to the ground. Thor quickly apologized, bending down to help the person up and to gather the things that had fallen out of the basket that the person was carrying. He quickly realized with dismay that he’d bowled over an elderly woman. 

“My apologies,” Thor said, handing the woman back her belongings. “Are you injured?” 

The woman’s dark eyes flickered brightly with recognition. “No, my Prince,” she replied, with her own low bow. 

“Please,” Thor said, helping her to straighten up. “That’s not necessary. I should’ve been more careful.” 

“You were preoccupied,” the woman said rather boldly. 

Thor didn’t take offense. Her statement was true enough. He smiled a little ruefully. “Aye, I was,” he admitted. He took in the woman’s features – sharp, like a hawk and the gray in her once raven hair – and came to a decision. 

“May I escort you home?” he offered. “Or wherever you were headed?” 

Shockingly, the woman laughed but Thor knew again that she meant no offense. Her laugh was bright and clear, and smacked of pure delight. It oddly reminded Thor of another laugh that he missed. 

“With such a generous offer,” she replied. “How can I possibly refuse?” 

Thor smiled gallantly in return, reaching for the basket that she was carrying. The stranger relinquished it easily and then accepted Thor’s proffered arm. “This way,” she said, leading Thor in the right direction.

They headed in the opposite direction from the inn that was Thor’s original destination. He soon understood that his companion lived on the outskirts of the village. As they walked further away from the lights of the village and the sounds of the people, and were soon enveloped in darkness, Thor glanced at her with curiosity and said, “Do you always walk home alone?” 

“I am quite safe,” the woman replied, patting him reassuringly on the arm. “No one would harm me.” 

Thor nodded, though he was somewhat dubious. “Have you no family?” he pressed. 

“No,” she replied, her tone indicating that was the end of that. 

She lived in a hut with a wooden fence enclosing a small garden. Though no lights were burning, Thor could tell through the moonlight that the place had a quiet charm about it. He could almost _feel_ it as soon as he stepped through the gate. 

“May I invite you in for some refreshments?” the woman offered, as she unlocked the front door.

Thor was about to refuse, his mind drifting to his friends who were waiting for him when he caught the expression on her face. It was a look that said she would be offended if he declined and Thor suddenly felt compelled to say ‘yes.’ Why this was so he couldn’t quite fathom. Who was this stranger that she should have that kind of sway over him? 

“Perhaps just some water,” he suggested, following her into the hut. 

“Tea,” she corrected. 

“Tea,” Thor agreed, thinking, _I never drink tea_. Oh, how his brother would be laughing at him if he were here. The thought of Loki suddenly made his heart ache.

“Please, sit,” she said, gesturing to the table at the center of the room. The hut was comprised of only one comfortable room with a bed in the far right corner, a hearth on the left side, and a cooking area beside it. Bookcases, together with various knickknacks, bottles and boxes lined the opposite wall and Thor’s gaze quickly flew to the woman in understanding. 

“You are a _volva_ ,” he said, taking a seat at the table. 

Her previous statement about no one harming her now made perfect sense. No one would dare harm the village seeress and healer. They all probably feared her a little, and certainly respected her. She would undoubtedly preside over the village’s Winternight celebrations on the following eve. It also explained why she lived outside the village and much nearer to the forest. 

She nodded in response to his statement, placing a kettle over the newly lit fire. She took the seat opposite him as she waited for the water to boil. 

“And you are troubled, my Prince,” she said in return.

“Is this the part where you tell me my future?” Thor asked, only half in jest. The truth was magic – unless performed by his brother – made him a little uneasy. He felt a little trapped by this _volva_ , as though she had tricked him into her lair. He could practically hear Loki’s voice in his head, mocking him. _Chivalry, Thor. This is where your chivalry and trusting nature leads you – in the grip of a_ volva _on the eve of Winternight._

_If you were with me_ , Thor thought back, playing out the mental conversation in his head, _I would not be in this predicament._ He could hear Loki’s answering laugh. 

The _volva_ smiled and Thor felt a moment of anxiety, wondering if she could read his thoughts. Some of them could do that and with Winternight almost upon them, her powers would be stronger than usual. 

“Do you mock the Fates, my Prince?” she asked, and like him the question was said only half in jest. 

“I would never,” Thor said sternly. “I am sworn to protect them.” 

“But you believe destiny can be changed.” 

Thor hesitated. “I believe in action,” he said at last. “I believe there are some things we can control and there are some forces beyond us. To live is to make do the best we can.”

The _volva_ ’s smile turned a little sly as she told him, “But you are the God of Thunder and the Crown Prince of Asgard. I think you do better than most.” 

A sharp whistle pierced the air as the water in the kettle boiled. The _volva_ stood up and poured the water into an earthen teapot, allowing the tealeaves to steep. Then she returned to the table with the teapot and two earthen cups of tea, placing one of the cups in front of Thor. 

“Drink,” she instructed. 

Thor refrained from grimacing as he picked up the cup and took a sip. Bitter. As he had expected. His thoughts flitted to Loki and the sweet teas that his brother occasionally drank, a habit that he’d picked up from their mother. Thor quickly downed the liquid, shaking his head when the _volva_ offered to pour him another cup. 

“Shall I tell you your fortune?” she asked him after a moment. 

Thor gave her a strange smile. “What if I don’t wish to know it?” he asked in return. 

The _volva_ arched a brow. Despite her age, she had very fine features. Thor thought she must’ve been a beauty in her youth. “What does the Crown Prince of Asgard have to fear?” she said, baiting him. 

“I’m not afraid,” Thor bristled.

The _volva_ laughed, stretching out her hands towards him, palms face up on the table. Thor took a deep breath, consternation briefly marring his features before he reached out and placed his hands in hers. The _volva_ ’s smile was much too self-satisfied before she returned his grip and closed her eyes. 

“Winternight should bring you joy,” she began, her voice sounding faraway, “but the festival saddens you this year. That is the reason why you were out in the wilds, hunting the white stag.” 

Thor held his breath, feeling his body tense slightly at her words. This woman was no charlatan. Not that Thor had ever believed her to be, but her words were far more accurate than he’d anticipated, and he worried about what else she might divine. 

“There is no cause for sadness,” she continued. “Winternight is full of possibility. And that which you have long desired will finally come to pass.” 

“That is extremely unlikely,” Thor said, trying not to smile. 

“Is it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are your desires so dark, my Prince?” 

Thor jerked his hands away, the faintest static of electricity ghosting over his fingertips. “You speak out of turn,” he warned the _volva_.

“My apologies,” she murmured, head lowered. 

Thor stood up abruptly. “I thank you for your hospitality,” he said formally. “And may the Winternight Festival be prosperous for your village.” 

The _volva_ stood up as well and bowed in return. “Thank you, my Prince, for the escort,” she said. “And I, too, wish you the best of fortune on Winternight.” 

Thor could feel the _volva_ ’s eyes on his back as he made his somewhat hasty retreat. It wouldn’t do to look afraid, to give the impression that she had unnerved him, even if she had. _She knows_ , he thought, mildly alarmed. _She must know. But what does it matter_ , he rationalized, _if a volva in the backwoods of Asgard knows your darkest secret?_ The wind was biting cold when he stepped outside.

* * * * *

Loki arrived on Asgard unexpectedly. So unexpectedly that he decided to keep it a secret (surely, a clever trick could come of out this), even from his mother and especially from Thor (because the clever trick would most likely be played on his unsuspecting brother). He snuck into his own rooms in the guise of a palace guard. Heimdall was the only one who knew that he was back (well, probably Odin too), but the Gatekeeper was remarkably trustworthy as long as Loki’s schemes weren’t _too_ wicked. Heimdall, in fact, had seemed rather pleased to see him as he’d stepped through the Bifrost, as pleased as Heimdall could look with his stern countenance. Loki supposed it had to do with his even longer absence than usual and the upcoming Winternight Festival.

Winternight.

Loki had never missed the festival on Asgard. It was, by far, his favorite festival, and the thought of not sharing it with Thor was more than he could bear. Over the years, it had become something of a tradition between them. And though he would be loath to admit it to his sometimes-overbearing brother, he did miss Thor and the idea of breaking their personal tradition did not sit well with him. 

Loki unpacked the costume that he had specially made on Vanaheim for the occasion. Tonight, he would hide in plain sight, attending the evening masque as himself but not as himself. The costume was tailored in the dark green that was his signature color, embellished with subtle gold accents. Overall, the costume was much more subtle than his usual style, but that was the point. He would be recognizable as Loki, the God of Mischief, but a more rustic, wild version of himself, not the polished royal version that he was known as. It was the sort of costume that would catch Thor’s eye immediately, but his brother would never suspect that it was Loki beneath the guise. He lifted the ornate wooden headdress. It was finely crafted and the only part of his costume that was truly elaborate. He ran his fingers along the arc of one of the wooden horns and smiled. Unlike him, Thor never bothered with costumes for the masque. His brother always attended as himself, the Crown Prince of Asgard, unmistakable in his royal robes and lavish red cloak with Mjolnir by his side. Loki’s costumes had turned into a game between them, with Thor always trying to spot his brother in the crowd. Perhaps tonight’s ‘game’ was not very fair to Thor, but Loki had never been beyond a little cheating. 

There were still several hours before the start of the feast and Loki carefully hung his costume in his spacious wardrobe. Loki wondered how he would kill the time before the evening’s festivities…

* * * * *

Thor listlessly swirled the wine in his goblet before downing the contents in one go. He didn’t feel quite up to the schmoozing that would be required at the royal table, and so he was leaning against a pillar as he surveyed the banquet hall with a critical eye. Out of habit, he was scanning the guests for his brother (whom he knew, of course, wasn’t there). This year, instead of trying to guess what costume his brother was wearing; he’d modified their little game and was scanning the guests for a costume that he thought his brother _would_ wear, if Loki were actually here. He was familiar with his brother’s style and the lavish but finely made garments that Loki favored. Some combination of green, gold or black. Those were his brother’s colors. And that’s when he saw him.

Loki.

Not _Loki_ , of course, but someone who had the audacity to dress as his brother. The outfit was unmistakable and remarkably accurate in its design. Thor drank in the sight. The stranger was of a similar build and even the right height. His hair was the same raven black, brushed sleekly beneath the elaborate headdress that also doubled as a mask, covering the top half of the stranger’s face. The stranger was laughing, talking to one of the guests dressed as a white wolf. Before his brain could catch up to his actions, Thor was striding towards the pair.

* * * * *

Loki knew the moment Thor had spotted him. He’d turned his head and automatically laughed at his companion’s joke, though it had been a poor example of wit. He kept his gaze on the white-haired wolf and knew precisely when Thor was standing behind him. Not only could he feel his brother’s hulking presence (Thor truly was like the sun and seemed to radiate a physical warmth), but he also saw the white wolf’s eyes grow wide with recognition before the woman gracefully curtsied. Loki took the opportunity to turn around and almost faltered at the intensity with which Thor was looking at him – only had eyes for him.

“Your Highness.” 

Behind him, Loki vaguely heard the white wolf address Thor and then he also inclined his head in a bow. 

“May I get you another?” Thor asked, gesturing at Loki’s almost empty goblet. 

“That would be most kind,” Loki answered, noting how Thor’s eyes lit up at his response. 

The white wolf had stood up, obviously feeling ignored. Loki could feel her irritation, but knew that she wouldn’t cause a scene. The woman quietly excused herself since it was evident that Thor had no interest in her, had barely even acknowledged her presence. By contrast, Thor’s hand was at Loki’s elbow, gently guiding him through the crowd that parted easily before them. 

“That wasn’t very polite,” Loki admonished, as Thor refilled his goblet. (His brother had accosted one of the servers and insisted on pouring Loki’s wine himself.)

“What wasn’t?” Thor asked absently. 

Loki’s gaze followed the white wolf who was stalking through the crowd. Thor understood and he coughed quietly. 

“Ah, yes,” he said, sounding abashed. “I will apologize to her later,” he assured Loki. “You merely took me by surprise.” 

“Did I?” Loki asked, unable to keep the delight from his voice. 

“Yes,” Thor confirmed, passing back Loki’s goblet. “That is a remarkable costume.” 

Loki leaned forward, watching as Thor instinctively mimicked his action. He dropped his voice conspiratorially. “Will your brother be very upset that I’ve usurped his role for the night?” he asked. 

To his surprise, Thor threw his head back and laughed heartily. “No,” he said, when he caught his breath, his blue eyes bright and warm. “On the contrary, I think my brother would be very impressed. Flattered even, that you have chosen to be him for the masque.” 

Loki’s lips curved into a smile. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, in as demure a voice as possible. “And where is your brother tonight? His own costumes are somewhat legendary.” 

“Alas, Loki is not here,” Thor replied, and Loki could hear the genuine regret (was that longing?) in his brother’s voice. “He is on Vanaheim, celebrating Winternight alongside Freyja and Freyr.” 

“A great honor,” Loki replied deferentially. “Do you miss him?” he asked somewhat boldly, after a sip of wine. 

This time it was Thor who leaned closer. “I will not miss him as much,” he said, dropping his own voice. “Now that you are here.” 

Loki’s smile widened and he knew that it reached his eyes. He clinked his goblet against Thor’s – his brother still watching him closely – and drank.

* * * * *

Thor knew that even by his standards, he was drinking far too much. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself, not when there was this vision by his side. For there was no other way to explain the Loki lookalike that he now trailed after like some lost puppy. He mind would often drift to his encounter with the _volva_ the night before and how she had foretold that what he “had long desired would finally come to pass.” He had panicked at the thought, at the insinuation. But he had also forgotten that prophecy was often open to interpretation. Had the _volva_ seen this mysterious stranger? Thor looked upon him like a gift. There was something regal about this stranger. It was in the way he walked and the way he held his head. His manners spoke of nobility. Thor racked his mind for the names of Asgard’s noble families. Whose son was this? It might even be possible to seduce him – a way to have his brother and not have his brother. It was looking more and more like an ideal solution. And who knew what would happen then? Perhaps if he learned the stranger’s true identity, perhaps it would be a ruse they could continue after this night, if the stranger were willing…

For his part, Loki was slightly disconcerted by Thor’s attentiveness. It was like seeing a different side to his brother; or rather being on the opposite side of what he had often seen Thor act like when he was trying to woo a maid. For there was no other way to put it, except that his brother was attracted to him. At first, Loki’s mind positively reeled at the thought, for he had never seen his own brother in that light. Then he tried to convince himself that he was mistaken. Thor, after all, was behaving erratically tonight. One minute he would treat Loki like his real brother before catching himself – realizing that he’d divulged too much to a stranger – and the next moment he’d behave as though he were courting Loki or trying to win his favor. It was all too bizarre. Loki’s mind spun at the implications. When had Thor’s feelings changed, grown into something beyond brotherly love and entered the realm of desire? And how well his brother had hidden this secret from him. Thor was far more skilled in deception than Loki had given him credit for. It chafed him that he never even suspected anything until this night. His little ruse was breaking down his brother’s defenses in a way that he couldn’t have anticipated. It thrilled him, to unsuspectingly have so much power over Thor. The question now was what would he do about it?

* * * * *

As the evening drew nearer to the main meal and the presentation of gifts to Odin and the Norns, Thor grasped the Loki lookalike by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the royal table at the front of the banquet hall. Loki allowed himself to be led until he realized where they were headed. Then he stopped abruptly, his action causing Thor to look back at him. He guided Thor behind one of the pillars and his brother followed as docilely as he’d followed Loki all night.

When they had some privacy, he said, “There are limits to this game. It would not be proper for me to sit at the royal table.” 

“If you are my brother,” Thor replied with good humor. “Then the royal table is where you belong.” 

“But I am _not_ your brother,” Loki reminded him. 

“You are tonight,” Thor stated in such a way that it made a shiver go up Loki’s spine. There was so much promise, so much possibility here, if he was willing to take the next step. Thor made to move again, but Loki’s firm hold once more stopped him. He looked at Loki again, but it was fondness, not exasperation on his face. 

Loki took the opportunity to step nearer to Thor in the shadows. They were standing closer than they had been all night and Loki could actually hear Thor’s breathing hitch in response to his proximity.

“Find me later,” he instructed. “After the meal and the presentations.” 

Thor looked unwilling to release him so Loki leaned forward as though he were going to kiss him, but at the last moment, he veered to the left, kissing Thor just on the corner of his mouth. 

“Find me later,” he repeated. “I’ll be waiting.”

* * * * *

Thor watched the dark figure disappear into the shadows. His skin tingled where he had just been kissed. From afar, that kiss might’ve passed as a brotherly one, but Thor knew better. The kiss was a promise and he’d never wanted a feast to be over as quickly as he did now. He strode with almost businesslike steps to the royal table where Volstagg greeted him with a cup of wine and a wide grin.

“Relax, Thor,” the mighty warrior said. “This is a feast, not a war campaign.” He held up his cup in a toast, which Thor reciprocated. 

“We’ve missed your company, Thor,” Sif admonished, as she settled into the seat on his right. “Which lady has caught your eye tonight?” 

“It is no lady,” Fandral answered on Thor’s behalf. For once, Thor wished his courtly friend weren’t so observant. Of course, Fandral would have seen who had monopolized Thor’s time, no matter how discreet Thor had tried to be. 

“Oh?” Sif said, her curiosity evidently piqued. 

“No,” Fandral confirmed. “Thor was with his brother.” 

Sif turned to Thor in surprise. “Loki is here?” she asked. 

Once again, before Thor could say anything, Fandral answered on his behalf. “He is not, but there is a nobleman who is wearing the most striking Loki costume,” he said, evidently as impressed with the costume as Thor was. “It’s very finely made and the detailing is accurate. I daresay Loki would be flattered,” he added. “Wouldn’t you agree, Thor?” 

“Aye, I would,” Thor said, hoping that the warmth he felt on his cheeks was from all the wine that he’d drunk. 

“Well, where is this stranger?” Sif asked, craning her neck to scan the crowd. “He should sit with us!” 

“That was my suggestion as well,” Thor admitted. “But he said that it wouldn’t be proper to join the royal family, that it would take the ruse too far. Perhaps he’s shy.” 

“Definitely not Loki then,” Fandral stated with a laugh. “Shy is one thing your brother is not.” 

Thor took Fandral’s gentle ribbing in stride. The statement was true enough, just as it was also true that some tension had always existed between Loki and the Warriors Three. Thor knew that Loki wasn’t overly fond of his friends and that the feeling was mutual. But he put those thoughts aside, almost instinctively scanning the feasting hall as Sif had done only moments ago for that distinctive horned headdress. Loki’s doppelganger was nowhere to be seen. 

The meal dragged on. Thor ate mechanically, even though the food was sumptuous. His eyes continually roved the crowd and his friends noticed his distraction. When the time came for the presentations to be made to Odin, Thor stood up with the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif trailing after him. They had all brought sacrifices to mark the beginning of The Long Hunt, but no sacrifice was as magnificent or as precious as Thor’s great white stag. As he kneeled before Odin, flanked on either side by his friends and their offerings, Thor felt a keen gaze on him. With his head still bowed, he looked to his right and locked eyes with his brother’s doppelganger. There was a smile of deep approval on the stranger’s face, a smile so familiar that when matched with those piercing green eyes, Thor could have sworn that the stranger was Loki himself. In an uncharacteristic moment, Thor inclined his head almost imperceptibly toward the stranger. The stranger recognized the action and his smile widened. Then he too returned the gesture and Thor felt his face warm and a familiar heat pool in his belly. The formalities of the evening could not end soon enough for him.

* * * * *

One of the formalities of the evening, as Loki was well aware, was the mock hunt that took place in the sprawling palace gardens, particularly in the royal maze. Guests’ costumes would often be related to the role they would play in the hunt such as Loki’s white wolf companion earlier that night. Loki had often teased Thor about the mock hunt since it was nothing more than a courtship ritual and Thor, instead of being the hunter, was often one of the hunted. “Desirability can be a curse,” Loki would tease. Since Thor never bothered with a costume, he was remarkably easy prey, and enjoyed the attention.

Tonight Loki decided that he would be one of the hunters. He knew the routes his brother would take (Thor could be so predictable at times) and he waited, well concealed around a corner of the maze. The sound of voices and laughter entered the gardens. They quickly dispersed since the palace gardens were expansive. Loki waited patiently. Thor always entered the maze, even if his sense of direction inside it sometimes left something to be desired. Thor used the maze to escape his pursuers, but he was just as likely to get lost in it at some point (and then he waited for Loki to find him). For this reason, Loki stayed relatively close to the opening layers of the maze to ensure that his brother wouldn’t get lost _yet_.

Loki heard the voices of Thor’s friends: Volstagg’s booming voice followed by Hogun’s more serious reply and then Fandral’s laughter. The Lady Sif didn’t appear to be with them, but Loki was certain that his brother was. A few minutes later, Volstagg’s heavy steps walked past him, shortly followed by Hogun and then Fandral. Luckily for Loki, Thor was trailing behind instead of leading the way as was his custom. 

“At least Sif has found her quarry,” Volstagg declared as he neared Loki’s position. 

“And I pity the poor man that she’s set her sights upon,” Fandral added, amusement in his voice. 

“Pity?” Hogun questioned. “He would be a most fortunate man to have the attention of such a fine woman.” 

“Ah, but for how long?” Fandral needled. “Sif is as bad at commitment as the rest of us!” 

“Speak for yourself!” Volstagg retorted. 

“Sif is not ‘bad at commitment,’” Hogun admonished. “She is committed to Asgard and will always be a warrior above all else. Wouldn’t you agree, Thor?” 

“Hmm…” Thor’s distracted response was a cross between agreement and perplexity. Loki stifled a laugh at his brother’s expense. 

The Warriors Three trooped by him, their steps measured even without the promise of battle. Loki waited for several seconds for Thor’s bright red cape to come into view and then he reached out and grabbed his brother’s arm. Thor was instantly on guard, his hand closing over Mjolnir’s handle, but when he saw who had grasped him, he put Mjolnir away and with a quick glance at his retreating friends, he allowed Loki to pull him into an adjacent path along the maze. They walked in silence until they heard a pair of women’s voices. 

“I saw him turn this way,” one of the insisted. 

“No, he is with his friends,” the other said. “He is _always_ with his friends.” 

“Not this time,” the first woman said. “He turned this way,” she repeated. “That red cloak of his is unmistakable.” 

The second woman sighed. “Very well,” she agreed. 

Loki glanced back and gave his brother a predatory smile. “Your admirers are tenacious,” he said quietly. 

“They are also on the right track,” Thor replied in an equally quiet tone. “Do you know where you’re going?”

Loki nodded and still holding his brother’s wrist, turned left…and faced a dead end. Behind him, Thor gave a quiet curse. The women were very near. Any moment now they would turn the corner… 

Loki held up his hand. The wall of leaves parted. Before Thor could say anything, Loki pulled them through the opening onto the other side and the wall sealed behind them. He placed his finger to Thor lips to prevent his brother from speaking as Thor’s pursuers had already turned the corner. 

“I saw him turn this way,” the second woman mocked when faced with the dead end. 

“But I did!” the first woman cried. 

“Well, he didn’t smash his way through the wall,” her companion retorted. “Come, we’ve already lost precious time.” 

Their voices faded back down the way they had come. 

“You are a sorcerer,” Thor stated matter-of-factly when he could speak again. 

“I have some skill,” Loki admitted. “But I have just begun my studies. I am not a sorcerer…yet.” 

“You truly are like him,” Thor continued, stepping closer. 

“And who do you imagine that I am?” Loki asked, stepping away as Thor reached for him. 

“Must I imagine that you are someone?” Thor asked in return, his hand grazing a forest green sleeve. 

“The very nature of a masque is to pretend. For one night, we strip away our daily cares and the world is full of possibility.” He placed a hand on his brother’s chest. “You don’t have to be the Crown Prince of Asgard,” he said. “Not if you don’t want to be. Which begs the question,” he added, the coyness returning to his voice. “Who am I?” 

“You,” Thor said, seizing Loki suddenly about the waist so that he gasped involuntarily. “You,” Thor repeated, “are the light I’ve loved and refused all my life.” 

Before Loki could respond, he was being kissed in such a way that he had no choice but to return Thor’s passion or be overwhelmed by it. His brother was a true force of nature in all that he did and Loki could feel the power simmering now as longing, such longing. He had his answer to his unspoken question – how long had Thor felt this way about him? He found his answer in this kiss. Too long, much too long. And this answer thrilled him, together with the knowledge that there was a dark side to Thor’s golden sun. He could never have imagined it – none of Asgard could possibly imagine it. Neither could Loki imagine the torment Thor must have grappled with for years, possibly centuries – to desire so deeply the one thing that was forbidden to him. 

“That was not very brotherly,” Loki chastised, his voice more unsteady than he would’ve liked, when the kiss finally ended. 

“No,” Thor agreed, resting his head against the polished enamel of Loki’s mask. He was cradling Loki in his arms, unwilling to let him go. “Now you know my terrible secret,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “Tell me, stranger. Will you keep it for me?” 

Loki didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” he said softly. “I will keep it for you.” 

Thor looked up, an expression of mingled disbelief and wonder on his face. His brother seemed so childlike in that moment that Loki couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him, this time a chaste, gentle kiss on the lips. He stepped away and Thor reluctantly released him, but he automatically reached for Loki’s hand to keep him close. 

“I would say this has been a successful hunt,” Loki said. “But we should continue it somewhere more private.” 

Thor’s smile was once more golden in the moonlight. “I concur,” he agreed. “There are many places we could go,” he continued. “If you can get us out of this maze.” 

“The Crown Prince doesn’t know his way out of the royal maze?” Loki teased. 

“I have always left the puzzles and mazes to my brother,” Thor replied, giving Loki a meaningful look. 

At this, Loki laughed, recognizing the truth in Thor’s statement. “Very well,” he agreed. “ _I_ shall get us out of the maze.” 

With Thor’s hand clasped in his, that’s precisely what Loki proceeded to do.

* * * * *

The residential wing of the royal palace was quiet save for the usual guards on duty. Both brothers had learned the art of sneaking past royal guards – Thor, through more traditional means; Loki, through the use of _seidr_. On this night, both of them used the more traditional manner, but when Loki realized that Thor was taking them to his brother’s rooms, he stopped, pulling Thor to a stop with him.

“Where are your brother’s chambers?” he asked. 

“There.” Thor motioned down the hallway. “Opposite my own.” 

“Show them to me?” At Thor’s hesitant look, Loki added, ”It would be wise to go to your brother’s chambers. If someone comes looking for you, they will automatically go to your rooms. But…” Here Loki paused meaningfully. “They would have no reason to look for you in your _brother’s_ rooms.” 

Thor’s expression was thoughtful as he looked at Loki. “That is something my brother would say,” he finally said. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Loki replied. “Your brother’s rooms?” 

Thor acceded to the request, leading them in the opposite direction. “As fine as your suggestion is, there’s no guarantee that I can get us inside,” he said, as he pulled out the spare key to Loki’s chambers. “My brother puts all kinds of spells on his doors.” 

“Perhaps we’ll get lucky,” Loki said from behind him, with a flick of his wrist disabling said spells. 

The key turned in the latch and Thor paused for a moment. “Interesting,” he said quietly. Then he pushed the double doors open, gesturing for Loki to step inside. Loki did so and Thor locked the doors behind them. Thor leaned against the doors as Loki made a show of examining his own apartment. Moonlight streamed through the wide windows of his large sitting room. To the right was his study and personal library. To the left was his bedroom and spacious bathing chamber. He made a point not to touch anything when Thor trailed him into the study and library, but he did turn the lights on so he could skim the titles on the shelves. 

“Your brother is an avid reader,” he commented, craning his neck to look at the shelves that were stacked to the ceiling. 

“Loki prefers the company of books to people,” Thor replied, a comment that made Loki inwardly smile. 

“ _Some_ people,” he corrected, turning around to look at Thor. “I imagine he would prefer _your_ company to…” he pulled a random book off a shelf “… _The Migration Patterns of Vanaheim Birds_.”

“Ah, that would be a tough call,” Thor said, only half-jokingly. “My brother loves to fly. His falcon form is his favorite.” 

“Your brother is a shape shifter?” Loki said with false surprise, as he returned the book to its shelf. 

Thor started and then shook his head. “I have told you too much tonight,” he said quietly. 

Loki walked to Thor, stopping in front of him. “There have always been rumors about your brother,” he said. “You did not say anything that many did not already suspect, myself included. I admire your brother’s magic, no matter what is said about it.” 

“My brother is a great sorcerer,” Thor said truthfully. “Though he is not acknowledged as such.” He paused, a soft smile gracing his features. “He takes after our mother…and father too,” he added after a moment. “Though the All Father does not flaunt his use of _seidr_.” 

“And you?” Loki questioned. 

Thor shook his head with a smile. “I have no talent for magic,” he said.

“I suppose not,” Loki agreed, his fingertips grazing Thor’s forearm before settling his hand on his brother’s arm. “Your talents lie elsewhere.” 

Loki could read the turbulence in Thor’s blue eyes at his statement, at the general direction of their conversation, at his _innuendo_. Desire and conflict could be plainly seen across Thor’s features. He pushed his brother in the forbidden direction, leaning forward and closing the distance between them. He wasn’t at all surprised when Thor met him halfway for the kiss. Unlike the whirlwind of that first kiss out in the garden, this kiss was more sedate. It was tender and exploratory, and Loki was delighted when Thor let him take control. 

“Show me the rest of the apartment,” Loki said when the kiss ended, his hand now resting against his brother’s chest. 

“There’s not much else to see,” Thor said, lips trailing over Loki’s jaw. 

“Only the best room, I imagine,” Loki replied, tilting his head so that Thor had better access. 

“The best room,” Thor agreed, finally stepping away and taking Loki’s hand. 

Loki allowed himself to be lead out of the library and across the wide sitting room until he was standing at the foot of his own spacious bed. 

“My brother has a luxurious bathing chamber,” Thor began, but Loki didn’t let him finish. Instead, he pushed Thor onto the bed and his brother fell back. Rather gracefully, Loki couldn’t help but note. He quickly straddled Thor to prevent him from getting up.

“I’m in no mood for a bath,” Loki stated. “Are you?” 

“No,” Thor answered. “Perhaps later…after…” 

Thor trailed off and Loki smiled at the implication. 

“Is this really happening?” Thor said after a moment. “Are you really real?” He reached up and placed his fingers on the side of Loki’s face. 

Loki returned his brother’s hesitant touch with a firm grip. “Yes, this is really happening,” he said. “And yes, I am really real.” 

“If all we have is this one night, it will be enough.”

Loki chuckled softly. “Such unexpected words from a man of action,” he said. “Perhaps it is not only your looks that woos so many ladies after all.” 

“Everyone else is but a distraction,” Thor said honestly. “There is only one person I desire.” 

Loki felt his chest constrict, Thor’s words forcefully driving home what they were about to do. Could he really let this charade continue? Would he let his brother fuck him? Would _he_ fuck his brother? Although this was a kind of fantasy-fulfillment for Thor, Loki knew better. Thor’s feelings were genuine. Deeply so. There would be no turning back after tonight. Their relationship would be changed forever. It already was. 

Thor interrupted his thoughts with a deep kiss and wandering hands. Loki fell into that kiss and soon his own hands were making quick work of the clasps on Thor’s cape and the various belts and buckles of his brother’s clothes. They stripped each other efficiently, Loki casting a glamor that would hide any telltale marks on his body. It was only when Thor reached for his headdress that Loki stopped him, pinning Thor’s hands at the wrists.

“Two conditions,” he stated. 

“What?” Thor asked in a semi-daze, breathless and aroused. 

“Two conditions,” Loki repeated. 

“All right,” Thor agreed. Loki could see his brother attempting to gather his wits. 

“One,” Loki began. “The lights always stay off. And two, this mask stays on.” 

“Are the mask and the headdress one piece?” Thor queried. “It would be easier if the headdress could be removed, lovely as it is.” 

“All the better to throw me on the bed, I suppose,” Loki said, only half in jest. 

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Thor admitted with a smile. 

Loki returned the smile and then reached behind him for the two clasps that would separate the headdress from the mask. He lifted the horned headdress and placed it carefully on the bed beside them. No sooner had he finished than Thor reversed their positions, deftly flipping Loki onto his back. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” he said, slightly breathless. 

“Very,” Thor replied, and then he was trailing a line of kisses down Loki’s body. 

Loki was melting under the experienced hands of his brother, so much so that he realized too late what Thor’s ultimate goal was. “Wait,” he gasped, but the word was bit off by a strangled cry. He bucked involuntarily, suddenly engulfed by the wet heat of his brother’s mouth. But Thor was evidently prepared for his reaction since his brother’s wide hands were on Loki’s hips, holding him steady as Thor sucked and licked and tasted. 

_How many?_ Loki’s mind cried. _How many lovers had Thor had to be able to do this so effortlessly now?_

Loki couldn’t contemplate the question, not when Thor’s talented tongue and lips and mouth worked at him relentlessly. He came much quicker than he would’ve liked, a white hot heat building at the base of his spine until he arched off the bed, his hands gripping Thor’s blond locks so tightly that he’d surely pulled out some strands. He came to his senses slowly, his right hand still loosely gripping Thor’s hair. His brother hadn’t released him, still licking and sucking at his softening cock until with a gentle tug on his hair, Loki pulled Thor up to him. Thor obeyed willingly, blanketing Loki’s body, his erection jutting in between them. 

Their kiss was salty and a little bitter from Loki’s taste, but Loki found that he didn’t mind. There was something filthy and unexpected about it, and Loki wrapped his long legs around Thor’s waist, holding his brother in place. Not that Thor had any intention of going anywhere. He was too preoccupied with the long curve of Loki’s neck, which Loki quickly understood was a weakness for his brother. His mind flashed to all the times that Thor had held him by the back of his nape. It had always been a private gesture between them and Loki had interpreted it as brotherly affection with a touch of protectiveness. He wondered now how much of it had been about desire and possessiveness as well, how the complex intertwining of those feelings underpinned all of Thor’s actions towards him. Now that he knew Thor’s true desires, his interactions with his brother and Thor’s attitude towards him were cast in an entirely different light. There would be much to process…later. 

“You’ve done that before,” Loki commented, when his breathing had returned to normal. 

Thor propped himself on one arm to look down at Loki, his free hand tracing Loki’s collarbone. “Does that surprise you?” he asked. 

“Very much,” Loki admitted. “You have many secrets.” 

“And there is a troop of lightly built raven-haired soldiers who have kept my secret,” Thor said. 

Loki’s eyes widened in the moonlight that filtered into his bedroom. He felt the first pang of possessive jealousy spark in his chest. “After tonight, there will be only me,” he stated. 

“Only you,” Thor murmured, capturing Loki’s lips in another kiss. Thor enjoyed kissing very much, but Loki wasn’t about to complain. His brother, unsurprisingly, was a very good kisser. “Will you…” Thor began, moving over Loki again. He bent down, brushing his lips against Loki’s ear as he whispered, “Will you fuck me?” 

Loki’s brain almost short-circuited. Of all the possible scenarios for how this night would end, that had seemed the least likely to him. Thor was the epitome of the dominant alpha male. There wasn’t a submissive bone in his body…except…perhaps, for this. Loki’s smile sliced that little bit sharper in the moonlight. 

“I can do that,” he said. 

Thor looked both abashed and triumphant as he moved to sit upward. Loki followed suit.

“Do you have anything to use?” he asked, before Thor could reverse their positions. He knew where he kept his own supplies, but he very well couldn’t get them now. 

“My brother must have something,” Thor replied, getting off the bed. 

Loki watched Thor walk with self-assured steps into the adjoining bathing chamber. He was in a half-daze. Things were moving quickly, but he didn’t feel like he could stop them now, that he didn’t _want_ to stop them now. He used the moment to move his headdress off the bed and onto a safer place on top of a chest. Thor came back with a bottle of oil, one of Loki’s favorites – jojoba. Then he got back on the bed and passed the bottle to Loki, before laying down on his front. Loki took a moment to admire the prostrate form of his brother presented to him. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine having so much power over Thor. Then he reached over, running a hand along Thor’s inner thigh. Thor understood the silent order, spreading his legs obediently. Loki continued to stroke the inner half of Thor’s thigh until he finally uncapped the stopper on the jojoba oil and poured some onto his hands. Then he moved to settle between Thor’s spread legs. His brother lay calmly before him, but beneath that calm, Loki could sense an undercurrent of nervous anticipation. He wondered how long it had been since Thor had been taken this way. As his first oiled finger breached his brother’s body, he voiced his question aloud. It was greeted with silence. 

“Thor?” Loki said, using his finger to stretch the tight ring of muscle. It must’ve been a long time, Loki surmised, for his brother to be so tight. 

There was a sharp exhale of breath and a willed relaxation of limbs as Thor adjusted to the intrusion. “Never,” he said. 

Loki froze. Another unexpected answer. “Never?” he repeated, as he resumed the stretching. 

“Never,” Thor confirmed. 

Loki inserted a second finger and Thor moved ever so slightly. He remained silent, contemplating another question, _Why?_ Thor must have been able to sense his pensiveness and in a show of almost psychic ability, he said, “I only want it to be you.”

Loki’s breath almost caught in his throat. So much was revealed in such a simple statement. Thor had been saving himself all this time, experimenting with others but always waiting for Loki. But tonight, Thor was done waiting. He recognized that Loki’s doppelganger was as close as he would ever get to the real thing and he would give this up for the fulfillment of a fantasy. _If all we have is this one night, it will be enough._

_Well, brother_ , Loki thought. _The joke is on you_. 

Loki leaned over Thor, inserting a third finger as he planted a kiss on the base of Thor’s neck. “You will only ever have me,” he said. 

Thor’s reply was a quiet moan, whether from Loki’s words or from the fact that Loki had finally found his secret spot, Loki wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter as Thor pushed back against his fingers, his body silently demanding more. Loki massaged the nub until Thor was a trembling, sweat-sheened mess.

“Please,” Thor gasped. 

“Please what?” Loki asked calmly. 

“Please fuck me.” 

Loki chuckled softly, withdrawing his fingers. “Turn around,” he instructed, before opening the bottle of oil and pouring some of its contents onto his hand. Thor shifted, laying on his back as he looked at his brother expectantly, his long damp hair clinging to his neck. Preparing Thor had given Loki’s own body time to recover and he slicked himself now, stroking himself to full hardness. When he was ready, he kept one hand on his cock and placed the other at the juncture where Thor’s thigh met pelvis and held him open. Just before he pushed in, he locked eyes with his brother. 

“After tonight, there will be only me,” he said again. 

“Only you,” Thor repeated automatically, pulling Loki down for a kiss. 

There were matching sighs of contentment after Loki’s slow slide into Thor’s body. His stretching seemed like scant preparation as Thor’s walls hugged him tightly, but Loki pushed through the resistance, earning a small grunt of discomfort from Thor. 

“All right?” he asked, when he was fully sheathed. 

“Yes,” Thor said immediately. “Just…a moment.” 

Loki waited patiently as Thor adjusted, peppering his brow with feather kisses. When he felt Thor’s hands slide down his back and come to rest on his ass, he knew that his brother was ready. The first thrust was shallow, the second a little deeper, and the third – with encouragement from Thor – drove all the way home. The pace was easy after that, their bodies falling into a natural rhythm. 

“Harder,” Thor said at one point, gripping one of the bedposts to give himself better leverage. 

“Greedy,” Loki laughed, but complied, thrusting with such force that he pushed Thor back into the headboard. 

Thor laughed as well, wrapping his legs tightly around Loki’s waist, forcing his brother into short staccato thrusts that kept him deep inside Thor. “I’m close,” he said. 

“As am I,” Loki murmured, reaching for Thor’s neglected cock. 

A few quick strokes were all it took for Thor to spill into his hand, his body convulsing under Loki, the sudden spasm also pulling Loki over the edge. Thor lay on the bed boneless, exuding post-coital bliss, while Loki somehow managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of him. When Thor made to reach for Loki’s mask, a soft smile on his face, Loki caught his brother’s wrist firmly. He placed his other hand on Thor’s forehead. 

“Sleep,” he said. 

Thor succumbed instantly to the spell, his arm slipping out of Loki’s grip and falling back to the bed. Only then did Loki pull out, collapsing on the bed beside his brother.

* * * * *

Thor woke to bright sunshine streaming in through the windows. He instinctively rolled over and buried his head under the pillow. A pillow, his groggy mind informed him that smelled distinctly of Loki. The events of the night before flooded into his memory and Thor hastily put the pillow away, trying to simultaneously sit up. Had he imagined all that? Was it the most vivid dream, a product of his fantasy-world in overdrive? He knew immediately that he wasn’t alone, and a quick glance at his surroundings informed him that he was most definitely in his brother’s room and lying in his brother’s bed. Hesitantly, he looked to his right and staggered, nearly falling off the edge of the bed in the process. There Loki was, sitting calmly with his legs stretched out before him, a book in his lap. He was drinking a cup of tea, which he placed on the bedside table when he realized that Thor was awake.

“Good morning,” Loki said, much too brightly. 

“What are you doing here?” Thor asked, somewhat stupidly. 

Loki arched an imperious brow. “This is my room,” he replied. “The real question is, what are _you_ doing here?”

Thor scrambled for a believable reply. It was then that he noticed certain details that in his initial alarm he’d missed. Namely, that Loki was fully dressed, relaxing almost in travel clothes as if he’d just arrived from Vanaheim. And Loki’s side of the bed was completely made. He was sitting on top of undisturbed sheets, while Thor was nestled under the covers. Naked. His head was starting to hurt, a combination of the bright sunshine and the wine he’d drunk the night before. Perhaps it really had been a dream. A vivid, deeply satisfying dream. After all, there was no sign of his bed partner in sight. It was possible that he’d snuck out before Loki had arrived. It was more likely that Thor had dreamed the entire encounter. That is, until his gaze landed on the unmistakable horned headdress resting on top of one of Loki’s chests. Thor gaped at the sight. 

“Thor?” Loki was saying, his brother’s voice distant to Thor’s ears. “Are you well?” 

“No,” Thor managed to get out. “No, I think I’m going to be ill.” 

“I thought as much,” Loki replied, putting his book down and reaching for something behind him. When he turned around, he was holding another cup that he held out to Thor. 

Thor shook his head. “I’m not drinking tea, Loki,” he said, a little distractedly. 

“It’s not tea,” Loki told him. “It’s something for that hangover you’re no doubt nursing.” 

Thor accepted the cup, downing the slightly bitter liquid in one go. He passed the cup back to Loki, the effects of the potion or concoction almost instantaneous. He could feel his head clearing, the brightness of the sunshine not quite stinging as much. 

“You haven’t told me what you’re doing here,” Loki went on. “Did you miss me so much that you had to crawl into my bed, hmm? The light you’ve loved and refused all your life?” 

When Loki’s words sunk in, Thor looked at him in shock, this time falling off the bed in his haste to get away from his brother.

“It was you,” he muttered, sitting in a tangled heap of bed sheets on the floor. “I should’ve _known_ it was you. There were too many signs…” 

Loki’s laughter filled the room as Thor tried to get to his feet. The sound should’ve grated him, but Thor found that he couldn’t begrudge his brother the cruel trick. He just couldn’t quite process the implications of it all. How? _Why?_

Before he could untangle himself, Loki joined him on the floor, effectively pinning him in his cocoon of bed sheets. 

“Calm yourself,” Loki said, smiling. He reached up to brush an unruly lock behind Thor’s ear. Rather than flinching at the touch, Thor found himself leaning into it so that he rested his cheek against Loki’s palm. 

“What is this, Loki?” he asked, trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice. “What are you doing?”

“What am _I_ doing?” Loki repeated incredulously. “I, too, have secrets. But they are nothing like yours, brother. Practicing with a ‘troop of lightly built raven-haired soldiers’ but all the while saving yourself for me. That’s quite romantic, really.” 

Thor looked away, unable to hold Loki’s piercing green gaze. When he had managed to regain some of his equilibrium, he faced Loki again. “You tricked me,” he said accusingly. Going on the attack was always easier than dealing with his emotions or with the guilt of his actions. 

“Only because you were willing to be deceived,” Loki replied, brushing aside Thor’s volley effortlessly. “And if I had not done so, I would never have learned the truth.” 

“And what now?” Thor demanded. “Now that you know the truth? Will you tell Father? Will you have me banished for such a transgression?” 

Loki was cut to the core by Thor’s words. Did his brother think so little of him? “Why is anger always your first response?” he threw back. 

It was the _wrong_ thing to say. Loki could see it in the sudden fire in Thor eyes. Thor would use his immense strength to pull Loki off of him, so Loki did the only thing he could. He kissed Thor.

Thor froze, petrified into a statue at Loki’s sudden kiss. But his shock lasted only a moment and then he was kissing back like he was drowning. And like the night before, he allowed Loki to take control, to ease his fears through the promise of that kiss. 

“Why are you doing this?” Thor asked again, resting his forehead against Loki’s and breathing in his brother’s scent. Loki always reminded him of the winter, of the sharp bite of the first frost. 

“There is no turning back from this,” Loki said seriously. “Whether I tricked you or not. I meant what I said. I will keep your secret. And after last night, there will be no one but me.” 

Thor looked up sharply, remembering how he had echoed those words to who he thought was his brother’s doppelganger. In light of the morning’s events, they took on a new meaning. His declaration had never been false. 

“No one but you,” he said again, imbuing his words with meaning. He was about to seal his promise with a kiss when he jerked back, a sudden panic coming over him. “Heimdall!” he exclaimed. 

To his utter shock, Loki merely laughed, his arms slung carelessly about Thor’s neck as he shook with laughter. 

“I fail to see the humor in this,” Thor said, his own spirits dampening. “Do you think the Gatekeeper will keep our secret?” 

“There is no need,” Loki finally said, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. His other hand was still slung about Thor’s neck. 

“What do you mean, ‘there is no need’?” Thor repeated, distracted by Loki’s evident joy. 

“Who am I, Thor?” Loki asked, with an affectionate roll of his eyes. “What is it that I do?” 

Thor studied his brother, contemplating his questions seriously. “You can do that?” he asked after a while, somewhat skeptically. 

Loki beamed back at him. “Last night, you called me a great sorcerer,” he said. “Are you really that surprised?” 

“No,” Thor admitted, leaning back against Loki’s bed so that his brother could rest against him more comfortably, which Loki did. “How are we going to do this?” he asked into the comfortable silence that followed. 

“With great discretion,” Loki declared. “You should be thankful that is one of _my_ skills.” 

Thor chucked softly, his hand warm on Loki’s back. “Do you think she knew?” he asked, after another moment had passed. “She must’ve known.”

“Who?” Loki questioned. 

“The _volva_ in Skronheim,” Thor answered. “She foresaw all this. She told me that which I had long desired would come to pass. When I saw you last night in your costume, I thought I understood her words. What I desired would come to pass as the fulfillment of a long-held fantasy. I never dreamed her foretelling would be so literal.” 

By now, Loki was looking at Thor seriously, a hard line of reservation forming across his features. “How did you meet this _volva_?” he asked. 

“Quite rudely,” Thor admitted, remembering their run-in. “I literally bowled the poor woman over. I offered to escort her home. She lived on the outskirts of the village. I didn’t realize who she was until I stepped inside her hut. Then it was plain to see.” 

“Did she take anything from you?” Loki asked. “Or did she give you anything?” 

“Some tea,” Thor answered. 

“Which you drank, I suppose,” Loki said with a sigh. 

“It would’ve been rude not to,” Thor said with a half smile, but then he sobered. “What is wrong, Loki?” He recognized the pensive look on his brother’s face. 

“Nothing,” Loki said easily, but Thor knew it was a lie. “She was very skilled to have foreseen all this, but that is not surprising. The eve of Winternight would have amplified her powers, as it does for all _seidr_ practitioners.” 

Thor was about to say something more, but Loki was disentangling himself from their embrace. “Are you hungry?” his brother asked, holding out his hand to help Thor up. “I had breakfast prepared outside. It should be ready by now.”

“Will you be the bossy one in this relationship?” Thor asked, accepting his brother’s proffered hand. 

“Of course,” Loki said naturally, pulling Thor up. The bed sheets were still wrapped about Thor’s waist. Loki fetched him a velvet robe – forest green and lined in gold – from his closet and Thor exchanged the sheets for the robe. 

“Besides,” Loki said, watching with a glint in his eye as Thor tied the robe along his waist. “You _like_ being bossed around.” 

Thor smiled in return. He had no answer for that since it was the truth. Grasping his brother’s hand, he followed Loki out to the sitting area, where breakfast awaited them. 

 

 **Epilogue**

It was a month after the Winternight festival that the sons of Odin found themselves stopping overnight in Skronheim as they journeyed north to settle a dispute in a neighboring land. They were staying in the same inn that Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three had stayed at when Thor and his friends had come to hunt in these lands. The innkeeper was happy to see them. Having the sons of Odin as guests meant good business. If he was somewhat surprised that the brothers opted to share a room when there were extra rooms available, he didn’t let it show. The Princes could do as they pleased, especially since they were sharing the largest room in his inn, the one normally reserved by newlyweds. Perhaps they wanted to take advantage of the large bath provided in the adjoining chamber. He knew that it was the only one for miles. It was natural that the brothers would want to relax after their long ride.

* * * * *

“Where are you going?” Thor called after him as Loki stepped out of the tub.

“To visit a friend,” Loki replied, reaching for the first set of fresh towels and drying himself off. 

“In Skronheim?” Thor said, somewhat disbelievingly. 

Loki flicked some of the warm bath water into Thor’s face. “Yes, in Skronheim,” he said, leaning over to give his brother a kiss. Luckily for him, Thor wasn’t in a playful enough mood to simply pull him back in the tub (which Thor had done on more than one occasion). “I’ll see you at dinner,” he said, straightening up. 

Thor followed his actions. “Do you need company?” he asked seriously. 

Loki looked back at his brother, lounging majestically in the tub and was tempted to join him again. “No,” he said. “I’ll be fine,” he added, at Thor’s doubtful look. 

It seemed like they did everything together these days, just as they had when they were younger. Everyone at the palace had noticed how inseparable they had become in the past month. Their newfound closeness was undeniable, though no one would be able to guess at its true cause. 

“Dinner, then,” Thor said, suddenly grasping Loki’s hand before he could walk away. 

“Dinner,” Loki repeated, squeezing Thor’s hand in return before pulling out of his grip. “I’ll be fine!” he threw over his shoulder once again before exiting the bathing chamber.

* * * * *

It was easy enough to get directions from the innkeeper, and after a short walk, Loki was standing in front of the small hut enclosed by a wooden fence. He scanned the contents of the _volva_ ’s garden, recognizing nearly all the plants that grew there. Most of them were used for medicinal purposes, but there were others that were more…multi-faceted. Loki could feel the power in the place, and that too, was recognizable to him. Before he could open the wooden fence, the door to the hut opened and the _volva_ emerged. She was just as Thor had described her, but Loki knew better.

“I was wondering when you would come to see me,” she greeted him. With a flick of her wrist, the fence opened of its own accord. 

Loki stepped into the garden and strode to where the _volva_ was standing, his hands clasped behind his back. He studied her features, altered and aged though they were. As Thor had said, you could tell that she had once been – that she was _still_ – a beauty. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” she said, slightly mockingly, as she gestured for Loki to step inside. 

“Hello, Amora,” Loki said, before he entered her hut. “Karnilla sends her love.” 

This made the Enchantress cackle, and as soon as the door closed behind them, she stripped away her disguise, transforming into her true self with her flowing blond hair and sparkling green eyes. 

“And what else does my old mistress send with her love?” Amora asked, stepping further into her hut. “A hex, perhaps? Some belladonna?” 

Loki surveyed the hut, even as Amora invited him to sit at the same table where she had ‘read’ Thor’s fortune. 

“Clever place to hide,” he commented, taking a seat at the table. “Playing the _volva_ to a small village in the wilds of Skronheim.” 

“I thought you would appreciate it,” Amora demurred. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

“Some tea, perhaps?” Loki suggested dryly. 

Amora cackled again. “The regular kind, hmm?” she added, pouring some water into her kettle. 

“What did you give my brother?” Loki asked, suddenly cutting to the chase.

“Is _that_ why you’re here?” Amora asked, feigning surprise. “Nothing harmful,” she said after a moment. “I’d thought you’d be pleased, Loki,” she added. “My potion made him more malleable to your desires.” 

“You mean, more malleable to _his_ desires,” Loki corrected. “I did not need your assistance.” 

“Does it make you burn, Trickster?” Amora said, half-tauntingly. “That it was I who pulled your strings?” 

Loki smiled in return, but there was something feral and sharp around the edges. “You are very skilled, Amora,” he told her. “But the gift of foresight is one you do not possess. You could not have known that I would be at the masque.”

Amora returned to the table with two cups of tea, one of which she placed in front of Loki before sitting down opposite him. 

“No, I do not possess that gift,” she agreed. Then she leaned forward, dropping her voice conspiratorially, as though Heimdall could overhear them. But Loki knew that was not possible. He had passed through Amora’s powerful spell the moment he had stepped into her garden. They were veiled from Heimdall’s sight. “But what if I possessed something else?” she suggested. “Something so powerful that it belongs in Asgard’s vault?” 

“And how did you acquire such a powerful artifact?” Loki questioned. 

Amora sat back and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “That is not important,” she brushed aside. 

Loki inwardly smiled. He knew _how_ important the answer to that question was.

“What is important,” Amora went on, “is that I would be willing to share it with you. Imagine what we could do, Loki, with our combined skill.” Her green eyes danced at the thought. 

“And what would you want in exchange?” 

“An alliance, my Prince,” she said, reverting to her demure voice. 

“You are a wanted fugitive, Amora,” Loki told her. “What is to stop me from simply turning you in?” 

“I am the keeper of Asgard’s greatest secret,” she said in return. “Could the All-Father stand the shame of knowing that his sons are banging each other?” 

“Be careful, Amora,” Loki warned. “You do not want the sons of Odin as your enemy.” 

“No,” Amora said, pacifyingly. “I want them as my allies. Join me, Loki. Together we could rule wherever we wanted. Why stay in your brother’s shadow when you were also born to rule? When you would make a _better_ king than him?” 

Loki felt something dark stir in his heart at Amora’s words. There was a certain amount of truth to what she said. He had had those same traitorous thoughts, though he had never once voiced them aloud but kept them in a small corner of his mind. He _would_ make a better king than Thor. But for all his faults, Thor was good and kind-hearted. Gullible, perhaps, but well meaning. He was arrogant and prideful as well. Gullible and arrogant and kind-hearted - a dangerous combination for the future King of Asgard.

Amora was studying him carefully, but Loki gave nothing away, a cool veneer falling over his face like ice. He stood up, his tea untouched. 

“It is a tantalizing proposition,” he said at last. “One that requires some thought. You will have my answer before I return to Asgard.” 

Amora smiled a silken smile. “You know where to find me,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, about that Epilogue. It's left purposely open-ended in case I decide to pick up the story in the future. But the answer to your question is 'No.' There will be no (immediate) sequel. 
> 
> And yes, I haven't forgotten about "The Way Home." Stay tuned! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel. No infringement is intended; no profit is being made.


End file.
